Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 1\dfrac{3}{5} \times 1\dfrac{4}{5} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{8}{5} \times \dfrac{9}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{8 \times 9}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{72}{25}$ $ = 2 \dfrac{22}{25}$